


February 17th - No Technology

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: February 17th, Bucky had declared, was a no technology day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	February 17th - No Technology

February 17th, Bucky had declared, was a no technology day. 

When Steve had pressed him for details, they'd agreed that the shower, the fridge, the oven and of course, the coffee machine were all allowed, but there would be no internet or tv. None. Nada. Zilch.

Why did Bucky Barnes decide that they needed a no technology day when the first three-ish decades of their lives were spent without technology simply because most of it didn't exist yet, you ask? 

Well, the answer to that question is, of course, Steve.

More specifically, Steve on Twitter.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_ A week or so earlier..... _

"Steven Grant Rogers-Barnes, I swear to God, if you start another Twitter argument with some random old white guy from the Senate I will take away your phone. It's 2 in the morning!"

"They're wrong Buck!" 

"Of course they're wrong Steve! But I can't sleep when you're on your phone!" 

As you could probably guess, Steve did not heed Bucky's warnings and did, in fact, start 3 more arguments on twitter before putting his phone down and cuddling up to his husband.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Phone in the box, Rogers" Bucky ordered, shaking the plastic container in Steve's face.

"Seriously Buck? You're really makin' us do this?" Steve whined as he was forced to quit his game of Boggle.

Clicking the lock shut with a decisive snap, Bucky smirked at the blonde, "No Stevie, you're making us do this. No internet, no phones, no tv. We're going to enjoy some good old fashioned fun. And you can wipe  _ that _ look of your face, that's not what I meant."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Old fashioned fun, as it turned out, consisted of them lounging around for the entire day. They spent some time on the sofa reading, their ankles tangled together as they flicked through their books. After lunch they broke out the board games, only taking a break when Bucky threatened to swallow the Monopoly dice if Steve tried to buy St. James Place "it's  _ my _ name, Steve!", deciding to take Jussie for a walk so that they could all get some fresh air.

And when they got back, they lit the fire, curled up under their softest blankets and put a record on, the pair of them dozing contentedly against each other, slipping in and out of conversation as they soaked in the warmth from the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
